


Beautiful Lie

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Galra!Keith, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro smiles that beautiful smile. The smile that wrinkles the corners of his eyes and tweaks at his scar as it rounds out the globes of his cheeks. That beautiful goddamn saccharine smile that lies so perfectly when he tells me everything's going to be alright. God, I want so badly to trust in that soft, sweet lie. But I can't. Not now. Not this time. </p><p>Or: In which Galra!Keith (half-Galra) is recently transformed and angsting like all hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Lie

Shiro smiles that beautiful smile. The smile that wrinkles the corners of his eyes and tweaks at his scar as it rounds out the globes of his cheeks. That beautiful goddamn saccharine smile that lies so perfectly when he tells me everything's going to be alright. No one has more reason to hate me now than him, no one has more reason to look at me with fear and distrust. Not now that my ears have turned into pointed, purple, furry _things_ ; not now that my skin is marred by a criss-cross striping of flesh and _purple_ ; not now that my eyes glint with that ominous otherworldly gold that seems to almost glow. But he doesn't. He's steady in his words even when his arms tremble, telling me that it's fine, that it's _okay_.

I want to believe him. _God_ do I want to believe him. I wish that I could. My heart yearns and aches with the need to just dive into that beautiful lie and just _float_. I crave to be wrapped up in those arms, the one scarred with the constellations of some distant world and the other cold and unyielding metal. I crave to melt into those whispered promises of "it'll be alright" and "you'll be okay". God I want so badly to trust in that soft, sweet lie.

But I can't. Not now. Not this time. The fear is too raw, too _new_ , its trails still burning against my skin, etching scars into my heart. I know well that these scars will burn deep into my very soul. And it _hurts_ . What will the others say? What if they reject me? Fear me? Where will I _go_?

Still, I can't bear to disappoint him. So I try. For him. I smile back, murmuring thanks against his neck as I try to resist the urge to chart out his scars with my lips. But my words are only skin deep, not reaching to the raw wounds in my very sense of self. The wounds are bright and red and so very new, still waiting to even scab over, nevermind to scar and fade like his. That will be a very distant day when these wounds fade away into the texture of my heart. My agreement tastes a lie on my tongue. He knows it too; I know he does. There's nothing Shiro knows better than scars. But he doesn't challenge the careful façade I struggle to hold together. He never does. And _fuck_ I only love him more for that.

Instead, he only wraps his arms around me tighter. His hold is more than an embrace but a _presence_ , soothing at the pains carved fresh into my heart with every murmured word breathed gently against my hair, making my ears--still strange and new--twitch. It's as though he's afraid a word spoken too loudly might scatter my broken pieces to the wind. And he might be right to fear that. Yet even as I shake and tremble, he never wavers. He is that one constant I can count on no matter what else falls apart. That one constant I don't dare to lose. I can't risk losing him. So I simply curl tighter into his embrace and let his words lull my aching soul as much as they can.


End file.
